6 Years Too Late
by VXYL24
Summary: THIS IS SOOO ALTERRRED. Anywaaaays, the altered stuff here is (1) Rigby is dead and (2) he and Mordo were once sex friends. With all the fanfictions running rampant around here, we all know that's possible.


**DRESS**

** A/N: This is a song fiiiiic~ :D Yeaaaaah. Hey, guys. This is if Rigby was never revived by Death and stufffffff. xD I altered a bunch of shit here, so, yeaaaaaaah... :3 K just enjoy. And listen to Dress by Atsushi Sakurai and Abingdon Boys School while you're at it. You don't NECESSARILY have to read the lyrics. Just read the text below it that corresponds to the BLAHBLAHBLAH basta ganun =)))) K eeeenjooooyyyyy**

_[Opening]_

It's been 6 years since Rigby died. He remembered that day… Skips… Skips had murdered his friend… His mouth was agape. His eyes wanted to cry, but nothing came out. He was far too shocked and angry to cry. Besides, bros never cried…

Going back to the present, he closed his eyes, and reminisced… Reminisced that very last moment he _consciously_ was with Rigby. With his buddy… His bro… His…

Love.

_Kagami no mae de kimi to madoromu usubeni no yubisaki  
sono te wa fui ni yowa sa wo misete kuchibiru wo fusaida _

_ano hi kimi to yakusoku wo kawashita  
ima wa futari omoi dasezu ni…_

Mordecai opened his eyes slowly. He was on a one-seater couch, in their room. It was dark outside, so he didn't have to shield his eyes from any 'shining light'. As his eyes focused, he saw Rigby was in front of the mirror, staring at himself. Rigby unconsciously touched himself, coping his chest and his hips as his eyes lolled to a close. As a low moan escaped his cherry lips, he opened his eyes slowly. Rigby's reflection caught Mordecai's, and the real one faced the other. Rigby inched his way, ever so slowly, to the blue-haired man, positioning his head in a way that his lips touched the other's ear. He whispered quietly… whispering empty nothings to his ear.

_Taikutsu na uta ni mimi wo katamuke mado no soto mitsumeru  
boku wa doresu wo matoi odotte miseyou neratteru kai oshiete  
itsu ka kaze ni sarawarete yuku darou  
ima wa futari omoi dasezu_

Rigby turned back to the mirror, as he stared at himself.

"You owe me a solid." Mordecai said, smirking. His words spilling from his mouth like velvet.

"What do you want me to do?" Rigby asked, not even bothering to look at the blue-haired, let alone face him.

"Do me a solid… and wear that dress." He pointed to the neatly folded one, which belonged to some blue kitten named Gumball.

Rigby faced his friend, and obediently did so, stripping silently in front of Mordecai's prying eyes. Mordecai's lips curved into a smirk, as the dress fit perfectly to Rigby's beautiful body.

"Beautiful." Mordecai said, raising himself from the auburn couch. He walked over to the brunet, and held his hips.

"Just plain…" he softly ground himself into Rigby, earning a mewl from him. "…Beautiful."

_Boku wa naze kaze no you ni kiri no you ni ano sora e to ukabu yowa ga nai naze  
hoshi no you ni tsuki no you ni subete tsutsumu ano yoru e to shizumu hane ga nai aa  
_

"M-mordecai!"

The sound of skin and skin slapping with each other echoed throughout the room. Rigby's moan sounded so rough on Mordecai's ears, but soon it became music as, only in Mordecai's mind, it morphed into Margaret's.

"Nyaaaah~! Haaaa… Nng… Mmhhmmm… Nngg~ M-mordecai…"

"I can feel your body…" Mordecai whispered into Rigby's ear, feeling the lithe one twitch at the sensation. "…and it just WANTS me… Should I give it to you?"

"P-please…"

Mordecai smirked, and he sped his pace. He jerked Rigby off, feeling the little one get lost in the delights of it. How did he know? The guy was practically drooling. Finally, he felt him twitch.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! M-mordecaiiiii~!"

"Margaret!"

_[DAT LONG MUSICS]_

Mordecai planned on quiting. A man of his talents, held back by this park… Stupid. Only Rigby knew about his plans, though. The little one wanted to spend Mordecai's last day there with him. Only him.

He had set out a little picnic out in the yard, as un-Rigby that sounds like. They put down their rakes and enjoyed the sunset.

"I love you." Rigby said, once, while we were watching the spectacle. He slowly rested his head on the taller's shoulder. Mordecai flinched. He wasn't gay. He wanted MARGARET, but why is it that Rigby has to butt into this? 'The first time I asked him about this, I only asked for a one-night stand. Why is he getting so attached to me now?! But… I think I lo- No. No. NO. I'm not gay!'

_Wasurenai de ai afureta ano hibi  
kimi no kao mo omoi dasezu ni  
itsu ka kaze ni kaki kesarete yuku darou  
ima wa futari omoi dasezu_

"I have to leave now." He said, his mind crooking up his thoughts. He hastily stood, almost knocking Rigby out.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later." Rigby said, faking a smile.

"No. I mean, I'm going to LEAVE. As in, now."

Rigby's eyes widened.

"B-but Mordecai, you can't leave! N-not until tomorrow!"

"Stop this! I'm not gay! Go away!"

"But M-mordecai…"

"I love Margaret! I never loved you, and I never will! Now dude, stop being so homo around me!"

boku wa naze kaze no you ni kiri no you ni ano sora e to ukabu yowa ga nai naze  
hoshi no you ni tsuki no you ni subete tsutsumu ano yoru e to shizumu hane ga nai aa

'Know what, man?'

Mordecai said as he visited Rigby's tomb.

'I even forgot what you look like now. It… It was so long ago. And we were so poor back then… Couldn't even afford a camera. Benson kicked me out after hearing what I did to you, so… I couldn't even see your pictures stapled around the house. But I bet you were beautiful. Even more than Margaret. I bet you were really a treasure. Too bad I was too blind to see it… Was too focused on that robin. Not even worth it.'

_boku wa naze kaze no you ni kiri no you ni ano sora e to ukabu hane ga nai naze  
kono ai mo kono kizu mo natsukashii ima wa itoshikute itami dasu aa_

'I'm sorry for being such a fool, man. I don't even know… Now, the wounds are too hard for me to bear… This could be pretty cheesy for me to say, and pretty homo, but… I miss you. I really do.'

Mordecai heard his voice, almost 6 years ago, on that sunset that seemed to print on his mind. "I love Margaret! I never loved you, and I never will!"

Suddenly, he felt warm streaks down his cheek. Quietly, he chuckled to himself. 'Hey, look man. Finally. 6 years late… My tears are finally here.'


End file.
